


Head Over Heels

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idioms, implied markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Wonpil was wondering about Jae's tweet. He asked his best friend what it meant and Jinyoung gave him another phrase that lead them on a couch, pretending to be asleep in each other's arms.--"Can you give me an idiom that I can use?""Why? To whom do you want to say it?""Hmmm. To Jae, maybe?""Head over heels"





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread  
> I just needed to write this fluff to ready myself for angst in my filo au

"Peaches and gravy?" Wonpil arches his brows after reading Jae's tweet. "It's all peaches and gravy," he repeats as he stares at Dowoon's cellphone screen.

The keyboardist look up as Jae walks out of the kitchen and strides towards his room. His eyes follow the older. He situates his arm on the backrest of the couch and put down his other hand that's holding Dowoon's phone.

"Are you hungry?" Wonpil innocently queries. "Or did you just eat something?"

Jae's forehead folds in confusion. "Why? I'm not giving you anything if you wanna ask for food."

"You said it's all peaches and gravy."

Jae tilts his head. "You read my tweet?"

The younger shrugs and lifts the phone in his hand up.

"You're stalking me?" Jae smirks before chortling a little.

"Just wondering what you and Dowoon are doing with this app." Wonpil pouts. "So what's with peaches and gravy? Are you craving?"

The older's lips raise more before he continues to stride to enter his room, leaving the younger with his unanswered question.

Wonpil huffs and rests his back on the couch and thinks of an intelligent person who might know what Jae's tweet was about.

"You called me at very early in the morning just to ask if I have an idea about this certain tweet?" Jinyoung sighs heavily on the other line of the phone. It's almost four in the morning and he can practically see his best friend's knitted forehead despite not being together.

"So do you know any food that has peaches and gravy?"

"I think it's not about food, Pillie." Jinyoung yawns. "I think it's an idiom, an expression you shouldn't take literally."

"Idiom?" Wonpil narrows his eyes, thinking Jae's sometimes like that. Talking deep. Sometimes, he'd grab a passage from the Bible and would rephrase it; or quote a reply and responding with a bible verse. "So what does the phrase mean?"

"Not sure but maybe everything's okay?" He hears Jinyoung's voice becoming faint after that sentence. As if he was talking to someone else nd moving the phone away for a little. Judging from the voice of the other person, Wonpil guesses that it's Mark. If he's wondering why they're together at almost 4am, he doesn't speak a word about it. Maybe they have a schedule and need to wake up early. He feels Jinyoung put the phone bacm against his ear. "Yeah. It means beung totally fine _._ " He must have confirmed that with Mark who's a native English speaker.

"Can you give me an idiom that I can use?"

"Why? To whom do you want to say it?"

"Hmmm. To Jae, maybe?"

He feels his best friend's forehead creases again. And maybe it's just his imagination but he thinks Jinyoung is wearing a smug and his folded forehead relaxes as his eye smile starts to show.

"Head over heels."

"Head over heels?" Wonpil repeats. "What does that mean?"

"Like, you respect him. Say, if you look up to a person and you respect him a lot, you can say it." Wonpil hears Mark's faint voice at the background but he can't comprehend what he's saying. Jinyoung continues, "So if you want to tell Jae that you respect him a lot, you can tell him you're head over heels for him."

"That's a nice idiom. Thanks, Jireongie."

Five days after, Sungjin bumps into Jae at the living room.

"You're going somewhere?" The taller quizzes the leader.

"I'm meeting with JB. Their world tour will start soon so he wants to have dinner and maybe drink a little before their schedule gets real hectic." Jae nods at his answer. "You wanna come?"

"Is it alright?"

"Of course. Wonpil is coming, too, because Jinyoung will also be there."

"How about Dowoon and Brian?"

"They're with Bambam and Gyeom, I guess."  


When they arrived at the place, they give each other brotherly hug and situate themselves on the seats. There are already food on the table and Jackson is already grilling some meat.

They do a little catching up as a whole. After an hour has passed, Sungjin and JB start talking to each other more. So do Wonpil and Jinyoung. Jae and Mark are talking about games. Jackson jumps from conversation to conversation. He'd butt in at Sungjin and JB talking about music and some leader things, then he'd join Wonpil and Jinyoung at looking back on their trainee days. And although he doesn't really get what Jae and Mark are talking about, he still tries to comment and give his input.

When the topic has changed about things going around online, Wonpil remembers Jae's tweet.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I know what 'It's all peaches and gravy' means." Wonpil proudly declares and Jae just raises a brow. "I also know another English idiom."

"What is it?" Jackson asks and Mark looks at Wonpil expectantly.

"Head over heels." The keyboardist states confidently. "I am head over heels for Jae."

Jinyoung, who was just drinking water, puts his cup down and tries not to make it obvious that he almost choked. Being an actor puts him in the advantage. He maintains his straight face. Mark glances at him, knowing he was the one who told Wonpil the idiom and gave him a different meaning of the phrase.

Jackson leans closer. "You are," his index finger points back and forth to Wonpil and Jae, "head over heels? For Jae?"

Jae, on the other hand, feels so taken aback. If he's flustered, he doesn't want to show it so he stuffs a wrap in Wonpil's mouth. In reality though, his stomach feels funny and his heart feels like it's doing cartwheels.

"Just eat."

Jackson wants to dig the topic further and Jinyoung isn't helping to stop him at all. Jae bribes him with food and they move forward to another discussion.

The phrase wouldn't leave Jae's mind though. Even after two weeks. Whenever he sees the keyboardist, which is 95% of his time, his voice saying he's head over heels plays on repeat in his head like a broken CD.  


Wonpil catches the older asleep on the couch one lazy afternoon. He crouches beside the couch and stare at Jae's face. His chest tightens. He's getting that feeling again--the one that he said, that most (if not all) My Days know, about hurting seeing Jae asleep because he looks too fragile.

He gently strokes Jae hair and readies himself to stand up. But before he can do so, Jae's slender arms wrap around him, making him lean to the guitarist.

"Tell me about it," Jae demands softly. His voice is a little raspy and deep. Maybe because he just woke up.

"About what?"

"You being head over heels for me?" Jae pulls him more in his hug; eyes still shut. "When did it start?"

The younger's forehead creases. "Since our trainee days? You were amazing. You know, Korean isn't really your mother tongue but you can even rap. I'm in awe with your guitar skills, too. But most especially with your personality. I respect you so much."

Jae's eyes slowly flip open. His hold loosens. "Do you even know what 'Head over heels' means?"

"That I respect and look up to you."

Jae lets go of him, shifts his position and closes his eyes again. "It means that you are madly in love with the person."

"Oh--wait," Wonpil's eyes widen. "Sorry. I thought--I mean…"

"Don't worry," Jae's voice sounds a little disappointed. "Just forget I asked." He feels pricking on his chest. Maybe they're not on the same page like he thought. Maybe the idiom is only applicable for him. And maybe the younger doesn't feel anything close to what he feels.

If only the younger has seen how Jae looks at him.

Wonpil stands up awkwardly and hesitantly but he doesn't walk away. His eyes are still on Jae, who's _trying_ to go back to sleep. Instead of leaving, the younger sneaks beside Jae. The latter feels Wonpil's weight beside him.. Given with the small space, Wonpil sticks to Jae closer. He makes Jae's arm his pillow before he gets the older's other arm and put it around his waist.

"The only thing that changed is the fact that I now know the real meaning of the idiom. It doesn't change the fact that I am head over heels for you."

Jae's eyes open again. He tries to process Wonpil's statement for, what seems like, two seconds before he looks at the younger.

"I'm head over heels for you, Jae." He snakes his arm around the older. "Or shall I say, I'm madly in love with you?"

Another pricking on Jae's chest. It hurts but it feels good. It's a good kind of hurt, in other words.

Jae smiles softly and shifts. He pulls Wonpil into a tighter hug and the latter reciprocates.

"I've been head over heels for you for quite a while now, too."

They stay in that position for a while until they hear the door being unlocked. Wonpil is about to stand up and get away from Jae's embrace but the older holds him in place.

"Just stay," Jae whispers softly as he plants a kiss on Wonpil's forehead.

The younger's drumming heart slowly calms down even when Younghyun's voice enters their flat. Sungjin and Dowoon's voices follow.

Wonpil gently closes his eyes.

"How sweet," Younghyun chirps. "Let's take a picture and tease Jae about it."

"What are they doing?" Sungjin questions.

"They're asleep in each other's arm," Dowoon answers as he acts it out.

"I'll take a picture. Jae would deny he's hugging Wonpil in his sleep."

"Why would I deny it when I'm the one who told him to stay in my arms?" Jae remarks without budging. "Now leave us alone so we can have a peaceful nap."

Sungjin drops a throw pillow at them. "Go to your room and do your cuddling session there."

"Nahh," Jae hugs Wonpil tighter. "The smaller the space, the better. So we can hug each other tighter."

The other three young men groan and walk away to protect their eyes from the sight of their two bandmates hugging each other tightly.

Wonpil's lips stretch into a smile. "I love you."

"Head over heels for you," Jae responds as Wonpil listens to his heart beating to the same rhythm as his.


End file.
